


Come on and drive me wild

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [38]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Days, Intercrural Sex, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: But they have time.They have time.All night, in fact, and David is planning on using as much of it as possible to make Patrick lose his entire fucking mind.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 49
Kudos: 255





	Come on and drive me wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).



> I'm combining prompts to kill two birds with one stone here! Didi asked for "David gives Patrick a thorough lesson in intercrural sex", and I had an anonymous Tumblr prompt: [Smut prompts #60: “You have no idea how much I want you" and #15 “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.”](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-list) Thank you both for the prompts and I hope the combo works! 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Title is from Matt Nathanson.

Sweet, sweet privacy.

In New York, David did everything he could to avoid being alone with his thoughts. Once they moved to Schitt’s Creek and he was sharing 200 square feet with his sister privacy became a rare but gratefully accepted boon. These days, privacy means something else entirely.

It’s been nearly two weeks since their night at Stevie’s and while David half-expected Patrick to cool off a little once they’d actually managed to take each other’s clothes off, the opposite has proven true; Patrick can barely keep his hands off him, which is incredibly flattering if also deeply frustrating due to their respective living situations and the resulting inability to repeat the whole getting naked experience. They’re making do with handjobs and blowjobs in the stockroom after closing, but the lack of horizontal surfaces mean they’re rushed and a little frenzied by design. 

And then. Praise be to the Greater Elms Regional Realtors’ Association, who organise a two-day conference all the way out in Elm Lake which means that Ray will have to stay there  _ overnight. _ David wonders if it would be too much to send whichever administrator selected the location a gift basket. A spa certificate? Maybe a car?

After the fastest and most haphazard closing of the store they’ve ever done, they finally make it back to Patrick’s and burst through the door in a frantic tangle of limbs and tongues and teeth. Somehow they make it up the stairs, only bumping into the railing twice, before making it into Patrick’s bedroom. David’s only been in here once before, and the decor is no less horrifying the second time.

“God, David,” Patrick groans out as he slides his hands carefully under the hem of David’s sweater. “You have no idea how much I want you.”

“I do, though,” David replies as Patrick pulls the sweater gently over his head before placing it down on the dresser. As soon as he’s done David starts fumbling with the buttons on Patrick’s shirt. “Trust me, I really, really do.”

Once Patrick’s shirt is off David starts working on his own trousers; they’re complicated, and he doesn’t want to waste time while Patrick figures out how to undo them. By the time he’s stepped out of them, Patrick has gotten fully naked and David lets his eyes wander slowly down his body, drinking him in. He wants to spend hours mapping every single square centimetre of Patrick’s body with his tongue, and he also wants to swallow Patrick’s cock down right now until he comes so hard he screams, and those are unfortunately very contradictory. 

But they have time.  _ They have time. _ All night, in fact, and David is planning on using as much of it as possible to make Patrick lose his entire fucking mind.

The second he’s peeled his underwear off Patrick is tugging him over to the bed and they fall onto it gracelessly, David half-sprawled on top of Patrick as Patrick presses soft kisses to his neck and his jaw and his cheek before finally meeting his lips. They make out for a while, Patrick’s cock pressing hard and insistent into David’s thigh, and it’s only when Patrick starts thrusting up slightly that David breaks the kiss before things end quickly and messily.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmurs, and Patrick bites his lip. 

“Um, I don’t— what do you want?” he deflects quickly.

David huffs a laugh. “No, I’m supposed to be making you feel good,” he says. He leans back in to nip at Patrick’s collarbone, and it’s only when he pulls back that he notices Patrick’s frown.

“Supposed to be?”

“Okay,” David winces. “That was bad phrasing. I  _ want _ to make you feel good.” He relaxes back into Patrick’s hold, sliding his nose along the underside of Patrick’s jaw and feeling his breath hitch. “Tell me what you want,” he says, low and dirty into the juncture between Patrick’s neck and jaw, making him moan loudly.

“God, I want to fuck you,” he groans. Before David has time to react to  _ that _ pronouncement, he rushes on, “but I don’t think I’m quite ready for that yet?”

“Hmm, that’s fine.” David’s not going to lie — the mental image of sweet, determined, enthusiastic Patrick fingering him open before fucking him into the mattress has had a  _ lot _ of airtime in his showers lately, but he can be patient. “Would you want to fuck my thighs?”

Patrick’s mouth drops open. “Your— that’s a  _ thing?” _ he asks in surprise, voice rising towards the end. He slides a hand down David’s side, fingers skating over David ass before they come down to grip the front of his thigh, fingertips pressing tightly into his flesh. And then, in possibly the most gratifying thing anyone has ever done for David in almost two decades of sexual activity, Patrick  _ licks his lips _ and David nearly comes on the spot. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, it’s definitely a thing. A really, really good thing. You’re going to love it. Do you want to?”

“Please, David.” It’s almost a whimper and David has to work really, really hard to keep himself in control.

“Okay. Pass me your lube?”

Patrick freezes. “Um…”

No. Surely not. 

“Patrick?” he asks carefully. “You… do have lube, don’t you?” But the look on Patrick’s face tells him everything he needs to know. “Okay, please tell me you’re not jerking off with, like, Jergens or Vaseline or something.”

Patrick snorts out a laugh, though his face is flushed. “You’re not going to want to open my bedside drawer.”

David is torn between horror and amusement, but he’s also still wildly turned on so amusement wins out for now. “Okay, well we’re fixing this later,” he says as he climbs out of bed, making his way to the overnight bag he dropped as soon as they were in the door. “But luckily for you, I came prepared.” He rummages around for a minute before holding his lube aloft in triumph, carefully tucking the condoms back under his clothes. He doesn’t want Patrick to feel any pressure; he was just preparing for multiple eventualities.

“Such a Boy Scout,” Patrick teases as David clambers back into bed, and David shudders.

“Ew, can you imagine? No.” He tugs at Patrick’s arm, rolling him over onto his side so they’re facing each other before taking his hand and squirting some lube onto his palm.

“Now,” he says, “you can definitely do this just with lube on your dick, but I like it when it’s nice and slippery. So do you want to lube up my thighs, or do you want me to do it?”

“Holy shit, David,” Patrick groans as he reaches down. David raises one knee so his legs are parted as Patrick slides a tentative, slick hand along the top of his thigh, fingers brushing his balls and making him gasp before switching sides to coat his other thigh as well. When Patrick’s done he grins just before gripping David’s cock and giving it one firm stroke before letting go, and David has to fist his hands in the sheets to stop himself coming. 

“Mmkay,” he grits out once he’s backed away from the edge. “Now you.”

Patrick grabs the bottle and pours more lube onto his hand, then he wraps that hand around his cock, spreading it all over himself slowly as though he might be just as turned on as David is. David watches until he can’t watch anymore and then he rolls over, shuffling up the bed until he thinks the angle is right.

“Okay,” David tells him as he clenches his thighs. “Now you can just kind of… slide in.”

He starts a little when he feels a touch not on his thighs but on his shoulder; Patrick presses a kiss there before sliding his unlubed hand under David’s side, between him and the bed, to grip his waist. Then he presses forward until the head of his dick is snug between David’s thighs; he lets out a harsh gasp and David feels the breath along his shoulderblade. 

“Okay?” he asks, and can feel Patrick nodding quickly.

“Really, really, really really good,” he pants. “Just trying to, you know, make sure I last longer than ten seconds.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” David tells him honestly. He  _ likes _ knowing Patrick is so hot for him he can’t control himself; even if it can be chalked up to just being with someone he’s genuinely sexually attracted to for the first time in his life, it still makes David feel sexy and desired, but maybe that’s a little too selfish to share.

“Fuck, David.” Slowly, achingly slowly, he pushes the rest of the way forward until his hips are flush with David’s ass and then he drops his forehead to David’s shoulder, his breathing erratic and loud in the otherwise silent room.  _ “Fuck.” _

“Fuck me,” David whispers, and Patrick shifts his head a little so he can sink his teeth into David’s shoulder, making him arch back. “Please, Patrick, fuck me.”

“Oh, God,” Patrick chokes out and then he pulls back before slamming forward again, so hard David’s hips lurch forward. He steels himself for the next thrust which has the added benefit of making his thighs clench even tighter and Patrick groans hotly in his ear; David reaches for his cock, feeling desperate, but before he can touch himself Patrick bats his hand away.

“That’s mine,” he growls, and David sinks his teeth hard into his bottom lip as Patrick wraps a still-slick hand around him. He doesn’t even stroke, just lets the way he’s thrusting between David’s thighs push David’s cock in and out of his fist and it’s so hot, overwhelmingly hot, that David lets himself fall over the edge with a loud wail, coming all over Patrick’s hand and the bedsheets.

“David, fuck,” Patrick grits out, letting go of him to grip his hip instead and there’s still come on his hand, David can feel it smearing into his skin and honestly that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He squeezes his legs together as hard as he can when he’s still feeling boneless and loose after a spectacular orgasm, and Patrick presses forward twice more before he stills, David’s name on his lips as he comes, shuddering through it.

They lay there for what feels like a long time, breathing heavily, until David realises Patrick is trembling against him and he somehow musters up the strength to roll over, concerned. But when he turns Patrick is flushed and grinning, looking as thrilled as if he’s just won some sports thing.

“Wow,” is all he says, and David can’t help but feel smug about how dazed he looks. “David,  _ wow.” _

“Mm-hm.” Honestly, David is feeling pretty  _ wow _ himself. He leans in, wrapping a hand around Patrick’s neck to pull him into a long, languorous kiss.

“We’ve made such a mess of these sheets,” he says when he pulls back. “We should probably clean up.”

Patrick hums thoughtfully, his eyes locked on David’s lips. “One more minute,” he murmurs before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
